


be holding onto you

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



Tyler pulls back the covers on the bed to reveal a nesting Josh. 

He's awake but hazy, and he blinks up at Tyler. 

“Hi!!!” Tyler is small and hyper. 

Josh, if possible, is smaller, and he can only reach up to Tyler and grab at him. 

Tyler understands, and he crawls into the nest beside Josh. Josh latches onto Tyler like a teddy bear, pulling him as close at he can. 

Tyler giggles, planting small kisses all over Josh's face. 

Josh can feel tears in his eyes, so he holds Tyler closer. 

Tyler clutches at Josh's shirt, giggling quietly as his eyes slide closed. It doesn't take long before he's fast asleep, thumb stuck in his mouth. 

Josh only lets go of Tyler to pull the comforter back over their nest.


End file.
